


Мир в ее глазах

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Мир в ее глазах

Мир в ее глазах не двоится – это было бы недопустимо. Просто она может смотреть на мир по-разному. Есть всем привычный облик лондонских улиц: огни магазинов, куда она заходит выбирать теплые кашемировые свитера для Джона. Букинистические лавочки, откуда она выходит с потрепанным томом энтомологии под мышкой, пропахшая пылью, старой бумагой и очень умиротворенная. Маленькие кафе, в которых она сидит с чашкой имбирного чаю зимними вечерами.  
Но иногда поле ее зрения сжимается до кружочка в два дюйма. Тогда она видит кобуру за поясом и гарнитуру в ухе случайного прохожего, подмечает чересчур острые взгляды бродяг и слишком безупречные причёски молодых мамочек. Она читает условные сигналы в строчках газетных объявлений, выхватывает глазами в безобидных фото на Инстаграмме.  
В такие минуты пальцы сами тянутся к сумочке или к карману, хотя там давно не бывает ничего опаснее связки ключей. Удержаться очень, очень сложно. Сложно беспечно стучать каблуками, а не красться под самой стенкой. Сложно вертеть головой, а не отслеживать отражения в витринах. Сложно.  
Еще сложнее бывает видеть понимающую, малость ехидную улыбку Шерлока. Хорошо, что на понимающий взгляд мужа она натыкается куда как реже.   
Только спустя месяцы Мэри начинает понимать, что Джон, бывает, смотрит на мир точно так же.


End file.
